Justice League Europe
The European Justice League was founded by British Superhero Lord Bobby as to assure that the old countries would be safe from alien invasions when the American Justice League couldn't be bothered to step up. Lord Bobby decided he would create a team of Europeans from several countries and with the British Queens approval he found six members to join him in his quest Members Lord Bobby Founder and current leader of the European Justice League, Lord Bobby wasn't really a superhero but rather an average street cop. But since English cops do not carry guns one has to have balls of steel to do this line of work. Armed with nothing other then his balls of steel, natural authority and witty dry British humor Lord Bobby is the perfect man to spearhead the guardians of European superhero affairs. Hansje Brinker Dutch Hansje Brinker was the first to join Lord Bobby's new team since the Dutch were always first to accept a request that either comes from Britain or the United States. Hansje was already regarded as a local superhero when he stuck his finger up a dyke to prevent the country from flooding. He repeated this feat once when the European Justice League tracked supervillianess Feminista to her secret hideout in San Fransisco where she was ready to flood the state of California with her PMS flood, Hansje didn't think twice and stuch his finger up the dyke again to prevent a large mass of land from flooding. Brunhilde Local German powerhouse Brunhilde who worked at an Oktoberfest wafflehouse in Bavaria proir to being recruited into the European Justice League was butch enough to hold her own against Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl in a sparringmatch. Her hobbies are: Eating bratwurst, long walks through the black forrest and calculus. Jean Escargot Jean Escargot was the French addition to the JLE and probably the most cunning member in the team on par with Batman, unlike Batman he was also a fucking coward. His usual tactics in combat were either making the enemy throw up by eating large amounts of snails in front of them, or giving them cancer from second hand smoking. He would also be the first to contact the American Justice League when things went downhill. Swedish Chef The Swedish Chef started his career as a television evengelist before he joined the JLE. His profound wealth and controlling stocks in IKEA and Volvo assured the JLE's accomodations and transportation methods would remain at reasonable rates. Also: Bork Bork Bork. Buns Nun The Buns Nun was the Vatican's liason in the JLE since we all know that Vatican controls a large portion of the world. Her main weapon in combat was frustrating the enemy to death because she had really .... ....nice boobs but you couldn't touch them or your soul would be eternally damned in the pits of hell. Seriously, as forgiving a dude as Jesus is he doesn't appreciate people messing with his brides. Spanish Fly The Spanish Fly was a testosteron driven, falmenco dancing, bullfighting, tightfitting clothes wearing masculent dude, '' Fortunatly there is nothing more to say other than the stereotypical predominated opinions we all have about such characters, and Spanish Fly wears them like a tailormade glove. Which brings us to the conclusion that he's probably trying too damn hard to hide the fact that he's gay. Category:UnCrossover